Sayonara, Isshi
by shin shibuya
Summary: ff Dedicate to Isshi ex-Kagrra  deceased 18 July 2011 , "Menurutku kematian itu adalah awal dari kehidupan yang abadi" "aku ingin untuk bisa memulai semuanya sekali lagi" "aku ingin jadi laki-laki,aku ingin bisa menyanyi lagi seperti ketika aku di Kagrra"


**Dedicate to Isshi (deceased 18 July 2011)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NB : Shin membuat ff ini untuk persembahan terakhir bagi alm. Isshi, vokalis kita tercinta<em>**

**_Yang mempunyai bakat luar biasa, mempunyai suara yang khas dan kepribadian yang baik_**

**_Mohon jangan disalahartikan dengan pemikiran yang macam-macam_**

**_Disini Shin tidak ada maksud membuat hal yang tidak diinginkan, jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengganggu mohon kiranya flame dengan bahasa yang baik_**

**_Lalu, ff ini juga berdasarkan dengan keinginan dan pendapat alm. Isshi yang nyata (melihat dari biodata Isshi semasa hidup)_**

**_Jadi jika ada hal yang dibuat-buat, itu hanya sepenggal dari kreasi Author (Shin) tanpa bermaksud membuat kepalsuan dan hal yang tidak berkenan oleh pada readers_**

**_Terima kasih atas pengertiannya._**

* * *

><p>Tittle : Sayonara, Isshi<p>

Author : Shin Shibuya

Genre : Sadness

Rate : T

Status : Oneshot

* * *

><p><em>Isshi, sekarang kau pasti senang kan?<em>

_Bisa hidup abadi seperti keinginan mu dulu._

_Walau sedih berpisah dengan mu, tapi aku senang kalau kau bisa senang._

* * *

><p>"ini demi kebaikan kita" kata Akiya pelan tapi tegas.<p>

"ya, ini demi kebaikan kita" sahut Izumi dengan lirih. Tampak air matanya menetes satu persatu.

"sudahlah Izumi, jangan menangis. Ini bukan perpisahan kita yang terakhir kan? Kita masih bisa bertemu, bersama-sama makan masakan mu yang enak itu" ujar Nao menenangkan Izumi. Izumi mengangguk pelan walau airmatanya tak dapat berhenti.

"sepuluh tahun kita bersama, tak kusangka kita harus seperti ini" Shin tersenyum tipis, terlihat kegusaran dan penyesalannya.

"sudahlah Shin! Kita sudah bicarakan ini baik-baik kan? Dan semuanya setuju. Aku akui, aku juga kurang senang, tapi ini keputusan bersama. Ingat?" Nao terlihat sedikit kesal. Bukan kesal karena Shin, hanya saja terlalu banyak pikiran didalam otaknya. Cukup membuat nya harus memijit kepala setiap saat.

"sudah-sudah, jangan adu mulut lagi. Nao, tenangkan diri mu. Jangan terpancing emosi" kata Isshi membuat Nao terkejut.

"Isshi…" Isshi membelai lembut rambut Nao, membuat Nao diam tertunduk.

"aku tau, semuanya berat melepas status 'Kagrra Member' kan? Bagaimana tidak, selama sepuluh tahun kita bersama, tiba-tiba saja kita harus mengecewakan semua fans-fans kita. Tapi tolong ditekankan, ini adalah keputusan kita bersama" kata-kata Isshi membuat mereka terdiam dan menunduk sama seperti Nao.

"ah, lupakan saja masalah itu untuk sejenak. Bukankah kita disini untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kagrra yang ke sepuluh? Kita seharusnya bersenang-senang, bukan malah terpuruk seperti ini" kata Akiya sambil tersenyum.

"ya"

**xXx**

"hei, jangan bangun siang. Tidak baik buat kesehatan"

"Nao? Kau datang lagi?" tanya Isshi terbangun ketika melihat silau cahaya dari jendela yang baru dibuka Nao.

"kenapa? Apa mentang-mentang karena kita bukan satu band lagi, jadi kau mau mengusir ku?" tanya Nao kesal.

"iya, iya… tukang ngambek" sindir Isshi seraya bangkit dari rebahannya. Nao hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Sekilas terlihat tawa kecil muncul dari Isshi.

"jangan menertawai ku, Isshi baka" tapi Isshi malah tambah tertawa.

"maaf tukang ngambek. By the way, masih bingung mau cari kesibukan apa?" tanya Isshi menebak. Nao yang membelakangi Isshi itupun mengangguk.

"kalau boleh jujur, aku merindukan Kagrra. Saat aku memainkan bass, saat aku bercanda dengan Izumi, atau ketika kita latihan dan manggung dulu" suara lirih Nao begitu berat terdengar oleh Isshi.

"sudah lah, kau yang bilang sendiri kan kalau ini keputusan bersama? Jadi tak perlu ada yang di sesali" nasihat Isshi. Nao tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"mau jalan-jalan?" ajak Isshi. Nao berbalik dan menatap Isshi dengan heran.

...

"haaaa! Sejuknya!" teriak Isshi. Ia dan Nao duduk berdua di bawah pohon rindang.

"tumben kau mau jalan-jalan. Biasanya kan kau hanya berdiam di rumah, malas-malasan, atau ke mini market dekat rumah mu saja. Itupun cuma sebentar kan?" tuduh Nao berhasil membuat Isshi melirik cengo.

"kau ini Nao, seperti tidak pernah muda saja" kata Isshi sok tua, membuat Nao mendaratkan cubitan mautnya di perut Isshi. Isshi kesakitan, tapi ia tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>Kematian itu, akhir atau sebuah awal?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nao, menurut mu… Kematian itu apa?" tanya Isshi tiba-tiba.<p>

"nee? Kematian? Hm, bagi ku kematian itu adalah… Entah lah Isshi, kenapa kau malah menanyakan kematian? Dasar aneh" Nao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Isshi dengan tatapan 'kenapa kau'.

"tidak, aku cuma tanya saja. Kau tidak mau menanyakannya balik?" tanya Isshi yang sebenarnya meminta.

"oke oke, Isshi… Menurut mu, kematian itu apa?" tanya Nao dengan gayanya yang lucu.

"hahaha, ah kau ini Nao. Menurutku kematian itu adalah awal dari kehidupan yang abadi" Nao yang sadar tentang keseriusan Isshi pun hanya diam. Ia menatap lekat-lekat teman bandnya selama sepuluh tahun tersebut.

"Isshi, sudah jangan bahas kematian. Aku tak suka mendengarnya" kata Nao perlahan.

"tapi semuanya pasti mati Nao. Aku pun pasti mati" kata Isshi ringan.

"tapi aku tidak ingin kau mati! Aku tidak akan rela kau mati karena aku su…" Nao cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Isshi pun menatap bingung pada Nao.

"su..?" tanya Isshi. Nao memajang wajah resah.

"aku… suka pada mu" lanjut Nao dengan malu dan tersipu. Isshi pun tersenyum.

"aku juga suka padamu" sahut Isshi sambil tertawa kecil. Nao melirik tajam pada Isshi. Ia menarik kerah baju Isshi dan membawa wajah Isshi tepat dihadapan wajahnya. Matanya memandang tajam.

"rasa suka mu dan rasa suka ku itu beda!" Nao pun pergi begitu saja. Isshi yang ditinggal pun hanya diam dan merapikan bajunya.

"rasa suka mu, dan juga… rasa suka ku itu sama. Dasar Nao bodoh" Isshi tersenyum kecil. Ia pun merebahkan diri di atas rumput yang lembut sambil menatap langit.

"Kamisama, bisakah kau memberi ku sedikit waktu?" gumamnya. Terlihat tetesan airmata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Aku ingin selalu seperti ini<strong>

* * *

><p>"Isshi bangun! Sekarang sudah siang! Kau ini pemalas sekali"<p>

"ahhh, Nao…" Isshi berkata pelan. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"mentang-mentang sudah tidak ada kesibukan, kau jadi pemalas. Persis seperti pensiunan tua ya?" sindir Nao melirik.

"aku masih muda tau! Kau tuh yang tua, sifat mu sudah seperti bapak-bapak saja" sahut Isshi membela diri. Nao tertawa.

"aku tidak ingin jadi tua, aku ingin menjadi pemuda yang abadi, selalu muda dan tidak tua" jelas Nao membuat Isshi tertawa.

"kau aneh, itu sih mana ada. Semua orang pasti akan tua dan mati" Isshi berkata lempeng.

"jangan bahas kematian!" Nao melempar bantal ke arah Isshi. Isshi hanya tertawa sambil menghindari lemparan bantal Nao.

"maaf ya Nao, aku sudah merepotkan mu. Dan soal kemarin, aku juga minta maaf"

"tidak apa-apa. Aku memang suka emosi, jadi ya… kau harus memaklumi nya, oke?" Nao mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Takdir ini yang mempertemukan kita<strong>

* * *

><p>"kau percaya takdir?" tanya Isshi tiba-tiba.<p>

"hah? Takdir? Tidak, aku tidak percaya" jawab Nao. Isshi mengerutkan dahinya.

"kenapa? Takdir itu kan, jalan hidup dari Kamisama"

"ya… ya aku tidak percaya saja. Emm… kenapa aku harus memberikan alasannya?" Nao menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"huft, kau tau tidak kenapa kau dan aku bisa bertemu? Itu karena takdir, dan aku senang akan takdir ini" Nao terpana ketika mendengar kata-kata Isshi beserta senyumannya.

"pokoknya, aku tetap tidak percaya!" sahut Nao egois. Di dalam hatinya muncul perasaan 'takdir' itu sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Keinginan itu, apakah dapat terwujud?<strong>

* * *

><p>"kau tau keinginan ku Nao?" tanya Isshi dengan pelan. Nao menggeleng.<p>

"memangnya apa keinginan mu?" Isshi menarik nafas panjang.

"aku ingin… untuk bisa memulai semuanya sekali lagi" mendengar jawaban Isshi, Nao menunduk.

"apa yang mau kau mulai? Kau mau mengulanginya?"

"ya, aku mau mengulanginya dari awal. Ketika aku lahir sampai akhirnya aku berada di Kagrra, bertemu dengan mu, dengan Shin, Izumi dan Akiya. Bercanda bersama, membuat 'hal-hal gila' yang tidak jelas, makan bersama-sama, berlatih bersama, atau ketika kita bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil, dan ketika kita manggung, mendengar teriakan para fans, membaca fanmail, semuanya… aku ingin mengulang semuanya sekali lagi" tanpa sadar Isshi menitikkan airmata. Nao pun begitu.

"ahahaha, lucu. Aku jadi menangis. Kau, jangan menangis juga" Isshi menghapus airmatanya, lalu menghapus airmata Nao.

"lalu, apa keinginan mu Nao?" Isshi memulai mencairkan suasana.

"aku? aku ingin hari-hari yang tentram untuk kehidupan ini"

"jawaban yang sempurna, aku suka keinginan itu" sahut Isshi memberikan jempolnya. Nao tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>Bisakah kita bertemu kembali, dikehidupan selanjutnya?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Isshi… boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Nao. Isshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum.<p>

"tentu saja Nao, kau boleh menanyakan apa saja padaku"

"Isshi… Kehidupan selanjutnya, kau ingin menjadi apa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Isshi bingung degan pertanyaan Nao.

"Nao, tumben kau mau menanyakan hal semacam itu. Bukan kah kau benci kematian dan semacamnya?" Nao menunduk.

"sudah jawab saja, alasannya juga"

"hmm…" Isshi memandang ke segala arah.

"aku ingin jadi laki-laki, aku ingin bisa menyanyi lagi seperti ketika aku di Kagrra" Nao diam saja. Isshi yang tau bahwa Nao terlihat aneh pun menepuk pundaknya.

"kalau kau Nao? Kau mau jadi apa di kehidupan selanjutnya? Perempuan ya?" goda Isshi membuat Nao menggembungkan pipinya.

"enak saja, aku ingin jadi laki-laki tau! Aku suka diriku yang seperti ini, dan… aku juga ingin bisa bermain bass, atau bermain alat musik lainnya, menemanimu yang bernyanyi itu kelak" Isshi sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Nao. Tapi ia menyembunyikan nya dengan tersenyum.

"dikehidupan selanjutnya, kita bikin band lagi ya?" tanya Isshi.

"hm!" Nao mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>Ini akan jadi lagu kenangan kita<strong>

* * *

><p>"lagu apa yang kau suka dari band Kagrra kita?" tanya Nao sambil tersenyum.<p>

"kau sendiri suka lagu yang mana?" Isshi balik bertanya.

"aku suka semuuuuaaaa lagu Kagrra. Eh? Aku kan yang bertanya duluan!" Nao mencubit tangan Isshi, berhasil membuat Isshi meringis.

"sakit. Aku juga suka semua lagu Kagrra, terutama Sakura ~saikai no hana~ dan juga Utakata"

"he? Utakata?" tanya Nao. Isshi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"ya, Utakata. Menurut ku, Utakata mencerminkan diriku dan kehidupanku" jawab Isshi tertawa.

"jangan bercanda, itu tidak lucu" sahut Nao kesal.

'Utakata? Lelucon mu sama sekali tidak lucu Isshi!' batin Nao.

"dengarkan ini, ini adalah konser tunggal Isshi!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Negai wa anata ni furisosogu<em>**

**_Sotto kanashimi wo koete_**

**_Itsuka futatabi deaeruto_**

**_Naiteita anata no yokogao wo omouyo_**

**_Dakarete hakanaku chitta omoi wa_**

**_Azayakani saki hokoru hana no you_**

**_Sugiyuku kisetsu wo ikudo megureba_**

**_Kono koe wa anata ni kikoeru darou"_**

* * *

><p>Nao tersenyum. Ia terhanyut dalam lembutnya suara Isshi. Tapi didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Nao begitu sedih. Hatinya menangis mengenang kembali saat-saat dimana ia beserta Isshi, Shin, Izumi dan Akiya bersama. Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan airmata.<p>

"ah, kau menangis lagi kan!" Isshi menghentikan nyanyiannya dan menghapus airmata Nao.

"jangan menangis, kau itu cengeng ya" Isshi tersenyum melihat wajah Nao. Terlihat bekas airmata di wajahnya.

"salahkan dirimu yang menyanyikan Utakata begitu dalam, liriknya itu menusuk hatiku" sahut Nao jujur.

**xXx**

"apa? Kau mau pergi beberapa hari?"

"iya, tapi aku juga tidak tau beberapa hari itu sampai kapan" jawab Nao. Isshi terlihat cemas.

"kenapa? Sedih ya aku tinggal? Kesepian ya tidak ada aku?" Nao menggoda Isshi. Isshi mulai memblushing.

"si.. siapa yang bilang begitu! Sok tau kau Nao!" Isshi masih menjaga image nya di depan Nao. Tak ingin Nao tau bahwa apa yang dikatakannya itu memang benar. Isshi, akan merasa kesepian jika tidak ada Nao.

...

"kenapa? Kok diam aja daritadi?" tegur Nao yang memperhatikan sifat Isshi yang mulai berubah.

"Nao, kau benar-benar mau pergi?" Isshi menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lengan.

"haha, kenapa? Bukannya kau senang ya aku tidak mengganggu mu?" Nao tertawa garing.

"siapa yang senang? Aku bisa mati kesepian kau tau" jawaban Isshi membuat Nao blushing. Nao mendekati Isshi dan menjauhkan lengannya agar wajahnya terlihat. Nao terpana ketika ia tau Isshi juga… memblushing.

"memalukan" ujar Isshi ketika Nao melihatnya.

...

"jangan pergi, nanti yang menemani ku siapa?" tanya Isshi.

"Isshi, aku kan tidak pergi selamanya. Memang aku mau mati" sahut Nao sekenanya.

"ya… tidak, tapi kan" Nao menatap Isshi, membuat Isshi diam tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"aku selalu ada didekatmu kok, tepatnya di… sini" Nao menyentuh dada Isshi.

"di jantung?" tanya Isshi polos. Nao menepuk dahinya.

"maksud aku, di hati mu Isshi" Isshi memblushing seketika.

"sok puitis kau Nao" Nao hanya tertawa lebar.

...

"Nao, aku ingin kau tau bahwa kau itu teman ku yang paling berharga" Nao cengo mendengar kata-kata Isshi.

"dari awal membuat band, aku sudah bersama mu. Sangat menyenangkan bisa bersama mu selama ini" lanjut Isshi lagi.

"eh, tumben kau…"

"Nao" potong Isshi.

"jangan lupakan aku ya. Jangan lupakan aku, seperti aku yang tidak akan melupakan mu"

"Isshi, kau kenapa? Kenapa seperti…"

"maafkan aku jika aku punya salah pada mu, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di sepanjang kehidupanku" wajah Nao berubah menjadi antara marah, kesal, sedih dan bingung.

"sudah! Jangan bilang seperti itu Isshi! Kita tidak akan berpisah untuk selamanya kan? Aku janji aku akan datang dengan cepat, aku janji padamu!" sahut Nao dengan suara keras. Isshi tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Nao mengelus rambut Isshi.

"percaya padaku Isshi, aku akan datang dengan cepat. Tapi nanti kau harus tahan ya mendengar suara ku yang akan menggema di dalam kamar mu ini ketika aku membangunkan mu" Nao dan Isshi tertawa bersama.

**xXx**

"apa! Kau jangan main-main akiya! Jangan bercanda!"

"aku serius Nao! Isshi meninggal! Aku tidak bohong!" cepat-cepat aku mematikan ponsel ku dan mengemas barang-barang ku. Isshi!

...

"Isshi…" aku tersungkur, menjatuhkan semua barang-barang ku tepat ketika aku sampai di rumah duka. Kenapa Isshi? Kenapa harus ada kejadian seperti ini?

Dari kejauhan terlihat Akiya, Shin dan Izumi. Izumi menangis terisak-isak. Aku yang melihatnya juga tak dapat menahan, seketika air mataku mengalir dengan deras.

Akiya mendekatiku. Ia membimbingku memasuki rumah duka, tempat dimana Isshi dapat dilihat untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku mengepalkan tangan ku kuat-kuat. Tubuh ku bergetar ketika melihat jasad Isshi yang terbaring. Aku pun mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"Isshi, kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku? Kenapa Isshi! Jawab!" aku tak dapat menahan emosi ku, juga tak dapat menahan airmataku. Akiya, Shin serta Izumi menenangkan ku. Saat ini, aku sangat takut.

"sudahlah Nao! Isshi sudah tenang dialam sana! Kau jangan seperti ini! Relakan dia!" Shin menceramahi ku. Terlihat Shin menahan air matanya.

"kau pura-pura tegar" sahutku. Shin terdiam dan mulai menjaga jarak dengan ku. Ia menunduk dan menangis perlahan.

"kau kira… hanya kau saja yang merasa kehilangan? Aku, Izumi dan Akiya juga merasakannya bodoh" ujar Shin dalam isak tangisnya. Tak lama Akiya pun ikut menangis bersama kami bertiga.

* * *

><p><em>Isshi, kau berhasil membuat ku, Akiya, Shin dan Izumi menangis.<em>

_Kau pasti tertawa kan melihat tingkah laku kami yang kekanak-kanakan ini? Tapi itu lebih baik daripada kau bersedih disana._

_Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih Isshi, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu jika di alam sana kau tidak bahagia._

_Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti senang kan dengan kehidupan abadi yang kau katakan padaku waktu itu?_

_Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa berkata "Sayonara, Isshi. Berbahagia lah di alam sana, kami selalu mendo'akan mu"_

_Tapi selanjutnya..._

_"Isshi, tunggu aku di surga. Atau, tunggu aku dikehidupan selanjutnya"_

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>last word<strong> : gimana ffx? terlalu gimana gitu ya? gomen! Shin sudah berusaha sebaik-baiknya! *membungkuk*

teman-teman Shin bilang, kalo ff ini terlalu cepat. Benarkah?

akhirnya pasti jelek! *mengutuk diri sendiri*

Argh! ini salah Shin yang terburu-buru dan hanya mengambil point penting nya saja T.T

Sebenarnya ff ini akan diterbitkan dalam 2 oneshot, hanya saja Shin pikir terlalu panjang

tapi malah sebaliknya T.T *nangis dipojokan Tokyo Dome*

GOMEN! *membungkuk lagi*

Shin mempersiapkan ini khusus untuk alm. Isshi, vokalis kita tercinta

bagaimanapun juga, ini hanya ff

Shin pun tidak tau bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya

yang jelas, Isshi... kau selalu di hati kami semua

kami akan senantiasa mendo'akan mu

Sayonara, Isshi


End file.
